Territory
by leftrightbrain
Summary: Sebastian is secretly dating Kurt and Blaine at the same time. When his scheming and manipulation is discovered, Kurt and Blaine turn to each other for support and a new love is born. Then, Sebastian is the one who gets two-timed. There's smut but there's plenty of plot, and lots of Sebastian being a manipulative bastard. Wanings: Infidelity, menage a trois, Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fill for the gkm. The link to the prompt can be found on my livejournal, where all of my stories are crossposted. Thanks for reading!**

Sebastian drained the last drops of liquid from his drink, the ice clinking against his teeth, before setting the glass down on a napkin.

After lifting a finger in the bartender's direction to indicate he was ready for the next round, Sebastian spun around on the bar stool and roamed the club with his eyes. The popped collar on his polo shirt showed off a bit of his chest and advertised himself to the men surrounding him.

There was still plenty of fresh meat to be had at Scandals, as Sebastian had only found the place three months prior. An unfortunate incident at his prior boarding school had necessitated a hasty, mid-semester transfer. He had been considering a transfer to Dalton Academy anyway, bored of his prior surroundings. Unfortunately, his _coitus interruptus_ with the Mayor's previously virginal and closeted son in the backseat of his Corvette accelerated the process.

Sebastian's first priority, after moving into the Dalton dorms and signing up to audition for the glee club, had been to stake out the local hunting grounds. However, on this particular evening, nothing seemed to be holding his interest.

A clearly underage boy approached him, short blonde hair and bright, white teeth catching the light. Sebastian looked him up and down, then pasted a superior smirk on his face, raising a single eyebrow. The boy got the hint and turned in his tracks, departing for more friendly territory.

In the past, Sebastian would have hit that and hit it hard, possibly just in Scandals' well-worn and sticky bathroom, possibly in his dorm room. Maybe he would have kept him around and played for a few weeks, even. But that was before.

Before all of this nonsense about "feelings" started getting in the way of his prowling. It was highly unfortunate, to be sure.

The next round arrived, and Sebastian lifted it to knock back a large gulp. A certain level of intoxication could stop this introspection right in its tracks.

Besides, Sebastian rationalized, it was only logical that he lay off the hunt for a while. Ordinarily, he could juggle up to three "relationships" at once without becoming hopelessly entangled in drama and tears. But while attempting to juggle someone as thoroughly high-maintenance as Kurt Hummel, it made sense to limit himself to two.

Sebastian took a second healthy sip of his drink and squared off to rebuff yet another, even less-suitable suitor.

00000000000000000000

"_Um, should he really stay in the room for this?" Sebastian asked._

"_Warbler Blaine is our lead soloist, so even though he's not on the council he votes on all new applicants," Wes explained patiently._

"_But I'm auditioning for his job. He wouldn't exactly be objective, now would he?"_

"_Sebastian, you're just auditioning for a spot in the Warblers. You can't audition to be lead soloist. That's an honor you have to earn with hard work, dedication, and excellence," David explained, frostily._

"_So, I take it Curly Sue over there is afraid of a little competition?" Sebastian smirked._

"_Not at all, I'm sure I'm up to any challenge you could possibly bring," Blaine interjected in measured tones. "I hope you're at least half as incredible as you think you are, for the good of the group."_

"_Impudent wretch," Thad spat, "how dare you? Warblers, I say it's a waste of our time to even listen to him. If he can behave with such disrespect towards Blaine, he does not deserve the honor of wearing the Warbler insignia."_

"_He'll be permitted a fair chance just like everyone else. However, Mr. Smythe, now that you've alienated the entire council," Wes added, "you'd better bring it."_

_Sebastian, smirked, straightened his tie and spun around so that his back faced the council. He crossed one foot over the other as he readied himself to dance. He had this._

00000000000000000000

Sebastian's phone buzzed as he settled into the driver's seat of his late-model blue Corvette. He lifted it to check his texts before starting ignition. He would have a few drinks and drive, and he would occasionally text and drive, but never at the same time.

**From: Princess**

**Hey you. :) Did you finish your paper yet?**

**To: Princess**

**Just finished, I was headed out to get some ice cream. What are you up to?**

**From: Princess**

**I was watching a movie but I couldn't concentrate, so now I'm just thinking about you.**

**To: Princess**

**Sorry I'm such a distraction. Don't you have homework you should be doing?**

**From: Princess**

**Not unless you changed your name to "homework."**

**To: Princess**

**Damn, baby, I guess I'm starting to rub off on you.**

**From: Princess**

**I thought you'd never ask. Come over?**

**To: Princess**

**Suddenly, ice cream seems a lot less interesting. I'll be there in ten.**

Sebastian parked a block away from the Hudson-Hummel residence, cutting the distinctive motor and closing the car door carefully behind him. He walked the rest of the way, hands shoved in his pockets and trying to shake the fog of alcohol from his mind. He stood at the back door and pulled out his cell phone.

**To: Princess**

**Come and get it.**

After a few minutes, Kurt opened the back door, shaking with laughter and red in the face. With a soft squeak, he launched himself at Sebastian, wrapping his hands around the other boy's face and kissing him deeply.

Sebastian's hands curled around Kurt's waist as he returned the kiss, opening his jaw to dive his tongue into Kurt's mouth. After a brief struggle for dominance, Sebastian's tongue won out, and he thoroughly probed every inch of the slender boy's mouth.

Kurt moaned against Sebastian's tongue and pressed their bodies together. After a few more moments of heated combat, Kurt flicked his hips and thrust up against Sebastian's groin.

"Take it easy, there, Princess. As much as I like it, we need to move to a more private locale before you get carried away. I'd hate to have your dear father come after me with a shotgun," Sebastian smirked.

"I don't know why you keep saying that. Have you ever actually seen my father with a gun?" Kurt replied.

"It's just that he seems like the type. Fully capable of protecting your innocence with firepower."

"Little does he know that my innocence has been a lost cause for a while now, thanks to you Mr. Smythe."

"Let's make sure your father never becomes aware of that little fact. So, your bedroom? Think you can keep quiet this time?" Sebastian teased Kurt's lips with a finger as he spoke, watching the slender boy melt under his touch.

Five stealthy minutes later, Kurt was face-down on his bed, stripped down to his boxers. Sebastian shucked his own clothing and climbed onto the bed, his erection bobbing proudly between his legs as he ran his fingers over smooth, pale skin.

He placed a hand on each round globe of Kurt's ass, then tugged the waistband of his boxers down and pried the cheeks apart gently, exposing his entrance, bright pink and twitching in anticipation. Sebastian lowered his mouth and lapped at the hole, sucking and kissing gently at first.

When Kurt began to pant and spread his legs further in response to Sebastian's mouth, he progressed to diving his tongue into the puckered hole, stiffening it and wedging Kurt open with wet strokes.

Kurt let out a soft moan, and Sebastian slapped his ass gently to remind him that he had to be quiet. Kurt stuffed the pillow into his mouth and whimpered.

When Sebastian pulled away to reach for the lube and condoms hidden in the nightstand, Kurt lifted his head and spoke.

"Bas? You make me feel so amazing."

"I know," Sebastian said distractedly, digging in search of cherry-flavored lube. His favorite flavor.

"I would love to make you feel amazing, too." Kurt batted his eyelashes, going unnoticed by Sebastian in his hunt for the lube.

"I already feel pretty amazing. Actually, I'm amazing all the time." Sebastian responded, his fingers curling around the elusive bottle.

Kurt giggled. "Bas, you're so cute. But you know what I mean, I want to do... that... to you."

"Rimming. It's called rimming. Maybe someday, when you can actually say it without blushing, I'll let you try it. Right now, I'm busy. Sssshhh, bite your pillow." Sebastian squirted lube across his fingers, then pressed his clean hand against Kurt's shoulder blades.

Sebastian slowly thrust his fingers into Kurt, rubbing the smooth skin of his back with the other hand. When Kurt had adjusted to two fingers enough that Sebastian could thrust freely, he twisted his hand to reach for Kurt's prostate. Kurt bucked his hips back onto Sebastian's fingers in response, biting the pillow hard and panting.

Still thrusting his fingers into Kurt, Sebastian leaned down to run his tongue along his perineum, then moved to suck Kurt's balls into his mouth. The delicate skin was smeared with lube, and Sebastian savored the cherry flavor as he thoroughly sucked around each testicle, then worked his way firmly down Kurt's perineum. The boy's muscles clenched tightly around Sebastian's fingers in response, then relaxed as pleasure continued to course through him and his arousal reached new heights.

Sebastian added a finger, thrusting into Kurt and opening him aggressively. Kurt began to moan into the pillow again, prompting Sebastian to bite down on the globe of his ass as a distraction. He grasped Kurt's thighs and wedged them further apart, plunging his tongue one more time into the depths.

Sebastian removed his fingers, then put on a condom. Holding Kurt by the shoulders, he entered him slowly, breathing hot breath onto the back of his neck.

As Sebastian built up a rhythm, thrusting into Kurt's hole, he braced his hand next to Kurt's head and reached around with the other to stroke Kurt's cock. He kissed the shell of Kurt's ear and whispered sweetly to him, pounding freely until both boys reached the point of release together.

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, or even if you didn't! Anyone who leaves a review gets a preview of the next chapter, so get to it! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Thanks for the coffee," Blaine said, taking the cup from Sebastian as the other boy took a seat across the table._

"_It was the least I could do after I behaved so gracelessly," Sebastian said, taking a sip from his own cup._

_Blaine sat straight upright in his chair, scrutinizing the other boy. "So, what, you figure out that the council isn't going to just roll over for the great Sebastian Smythe, and move on to bribery?"_

"_If I were to bribe you, you'd know you've been bribed, believe me." Sebastian chuckled lazily, his eyes roaming Blaine's body. "No, it just seemed like a good way to get you alone. Besides, you said you'd instruct me on the proper care and feeding of our fine, feathered friend here." Sebastian gestured quickly to the birdcage on the table, causing its inhabitant to flutter about._

_Blaine took a tense sip of his coffee, spitting it back out as he caught the aside. "Wait, what?"_

"_You know, the bird?" Sebastian jerked his thumb towards the cage again. "Pavarotti, was it? Cute. I'm not particularly good with animals, so I would appreciate some advice." Sebastian grinned at Blaine, pleased at having ruffled the feathers of more than one patron at the table._

_Blaine blushed and played with the cardboard ring on his coffee cup. "Well, um, it's not that hard. Just keep things clean, make sure he has food and water and fresh air. Cover the cage at night or if he gets stressed out. He likes to spill his seeds, so be careful about that."_

"_He likes to spill his seed, huh? We have something in common already."_

_Blaine sputtered. "I, um... that's not what I... his food, he knocks it over... sometimes, I think he does it on purpose..." He trailed off as he futilely attempted to explain._

"_Your whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot. And I love all of the accidental innuendo. You and I should stay in sometime."_

"_Look, Sebastian... I'm flattered. But I'm not really the one night stand type." Blaine pressed his lips together resolutely before taking another sip of coffee._

"_Don't knock it until you've tried me. But I could take you out on an actual date, if you like. Never let it be said that I'm not a gentleman." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, already certain of what the eventual answer would be but curious as to how long Blaine would hold out._

"_Like I said, I'm flattered, but..."_

"_Come on, you're hot, I'm hot..." Sebastian interrupted. "Give me one good reason why not?"_

00000000000000000000

"That was incredible," Kurt whispered into Sebastian's hair, holding him tightly on the back porch. "I'm glad you decided to come over tonight. When can I see you again?"

"I'm going to be pretty busy these next few weeks, but for you," Sebastian paused to run his hand up Kurt's thigh, giving his ass a quick squeeze, "I can make myself available."

"I'm looking forward to our two-month anniversary dinner next weekend. It's going to be a special night. I... I wanted to tell you... you know, you mean so much to me, Bas..." Kurt began, cut off as Sebastian captured his mouth in another firm kiss.

"I gotta get back, it's really late," Sebastian said, pulling away from Kurt with their hands still connected, then finally turning and walking to his car.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered.

As Sebastian pulled into the parking lot back at Dalton, his phone buzzed.

**From: Killer**

**Can't sleep. Miss you. Are you awake?**

He sighed and tapped out a quick response. Blaine would occasionally get a little needy late at night. It was tempting, but Sebastian was tired.

**To: Killer**

**Just headed to bed, actually.**

The response flashed back a moment later.

**From: Killer**

**Sleep is overrated. I could come up to your room instead?**

Sebastian considered the offer, giving himself a quick sniff. He smelled rather obviously like sex. This wasn't going to work.

**To: Killer**

**Rain check? You wouldn't want to keep me from my beauty sleep.**

**From: Killer**

**Okay, sexy. Sweet dreams.**

00000000000000000000

_Sebastian looked up from the rack of dress shirts he was examining, his attention drawn by a truly exquisite ass sashaying out of his field of vision._

_The ass belonged to a pair of mile-long legs, and was followed by two loud, teenage girls._

"_Kurt, that would look amazing on you," the first girl, a brunette, exclaimed, selecting a soft, gray leather jacket with far too many straps. "You have to try it on. You simply must." She thrust the coat hanger into his hands and spun him around, pushing him towards the dressing room._

"_Rachel, although it frightens me to say this, I tend to agree. It would look amazing." Kurt held the jacket at arm's length, then paused to hold it up to his body in front of a nearby mirror. "Let's check the price before I get too carried away. I'm already technically over budget for the month."_

_Kurt reached for the price tag and his eyes went wide. He pulled it closer to his face and read it over again. He squared his shoulders and held the jacket at arm's length, contemplating it._

"_Sorry, beautiful, I'm going to have to leave you behind," he addressed the jacket. "Maybe in a few months you'll go on sale." He turned to the girls, who were looking at him with surprise. "Ever since my dad bought the new house, money has been a little tight. My budget isn't what it used to be. More's the pity."_

"_Oh, Kurt," the brunette murmured while stroking the lapel of the jacket, "that's such a shame. Have you thought about trying to make some extra money? Maybe you could be a tutor. I would do that if my dads didn't buy me everything I need. You're smart, and your grades are good enough."_

"_That's actually a good idea," the other girl added, "What about French? You're so good at it you don't even belong in that class. I've seen ads on Craigslist for private tutors, and they charge a bundle."_

"_Thanks, Mercedes," the boy grinned, "I'll take a look when I get home. Goodbye for now, my dear," the last part addressed to the jacket._

"_Craigslist, huh?" Sebastian whispered to himself as he observed the scene from behind a column. "Bienvenue à mon territoire, mon ami."_

00000000000000000000

Blaine clenched the sheets in his fists, a wave of tension moving through his arms, rippling all the way down his back. Sebastian smoothed his palms over the olive skin, covered with a light sheen of sweat, shining in the early morning sun streaming through the window. He proceeded to press kisses into Blaine's shoulder, waiting for the other boy to relax around him.

"Okay," Blaine gasped. "You can move."

Sebastian moved his hands to Blaine's hips and dug his fingers into the flesh, grinding their hips together slowly. He nuzzled into the curve of Blaine's neck, biting lightly into his shoulder at the rush of sensation.

Blaine groaned low in his chest. "Too slow... more, Seb. Please... give me what I want," he begged.

Sebastian closed his eyes and indulged in a few more slow thrusts, brushing his lips across the nape of Blaine's neck, before dropping his forehead to rest on Blaine's shoulder. For a moment, he indulged in the scent of Blaine's skin: a mix of sweat, spicy cologne, hair gel and a hint of cigarette smoke. Sebastian realized that Blaine must have played a set at a bar the night before, as he occasionally did when he wasn't in Sebastian's room.

Sebastian ran his hands up Blaine's sides, feeling the warm skin with core muscles moving underneath, thrumming in time to Blaine's moans. As he did, the moans morphed into needy whimpers, and Blaine wiggled his ass ever so slightly.

Sebastian braced his hands under his shoulders and began to thrust more quickly. He grit his teeth, focused on containing his arousal while building into the hard, pounding rhythm that would make Blaine come apart.

"Nnngh... right there, Seb," Blaine whispered huskily as Sebastian found the perfect angle. Sebastian shifted to brace himself on his elbows and nipped Blaine's shoulder blade, thrusting steadily and directly against Blaine's prostate.

"Seb, that's it," Blaine moaned, "that's exactly what I needed. Don't stop."

The flush and the heat rolling off of Blaine's body told Sebastian that he was getting close to his orgasm. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's shoulders and increased the force of his thrusts, an obscene slapping sound ringing out through the room. Blaine's moans ran together into a long, low whine.

Blaine came hard against the sheets, clenching internal muscles and moaning Sebastian's name. He arched his back, then went completely limp in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian's orgasm followed soon after, and he filled the condom while gasping hot breath into Blaine's hair.

Sebastian pulled out and slowly pried his fingers off of Blaine's shoulders, flipping onto his back and tugging the short boy into the crook of his arm.

"I'm so lucky, Seb..." Blaine murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Sebastian's shoulder. "I know," the taller boy grinned in response, kissing Blaine's hair.

After an hour spent alternately dozing and watching Blaine sleep, Sebastian slipped away from the cozy position and got dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed and laced his shoes, moving carefully to make as little noise as possible.

His efforts at stealth were in vain, however, since Blaine's head lifted from the pillow before Sebastian was able to slip out of the door. "Hey you," he said.

"Hey," Sebastian said, smiling. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Blaine asked, blinking sleepily. "Dinner?"

"Sure thing, Killer," Sebastian said, his hand on the knob.

"I miss you already," Blaine said, snuggling back down into the pillow, missing the pained look on Sebastian's face as he closed the door swiftly behind him.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? The timeskips will continue, though now that we've given Seb a chance to get some tail from each of his boys, there will be a little more plot and a little less smut! Please review, even if you hate it. (*Waves to HNT*) I try to respond to each review, and it means so much to me to hear what people think. I also like speculation on where the story's going...**


	3. Chapter 3

"_You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Kurt. I do pretty well in most of my subjects, but Dalton's French teacher is a real hardass." Sebastian sat down at the table, setting down his bookbag and appraising the other boy._

_Kurt perked up at the mention of the school. "You go to Dalton? What a coincidence, I was just there on Monday. Do you know Blaine Anderson, by any chance?"_

"_Just by name, but, then, I'm new there myself." Sebastian kicked himself for skipping school and practice Monday, but his hangover had been intense. "What were you doing at Dalton? Not thinking of transferring, are you?"_

"_It's a funny story, actually. I went over there on a harebrained scheme to spy on the glee club, but I stuck out like a sore thumb. The Warblers couldn't have been more gracious about it. And it led to good things. I met Blaine there. It's nice to have a friend who's... well," Kurt bit his lip and looked away, indecision flashing briefly across his face, before continuing._

"_I hope I don't turn your world upside down with this shocking revelation, but... I'm gay." Kurt looked to Sebastian's face for signs of judgment or revulsion at the announcement. "I'm the only out gay kid at my school, so it's nice to have Blaine in my life."_

_Sebastian watched Kurt's face, taking careful note at the hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks. This was an interesting development indeed. This boy would not have posed much of a challenge to him, but for the fact that he was clearly attracted to Blaine. Separating and conquering each of them could prove diverting. He paused to determine an angle of attack before speaking._

"_You're really something, Kurt Hummel. I've never met anyone quite like you before." Sebastian smiled demurely and cast his eyes downward briefly before looking back up at Kurt._

_Kurt smiled at the compliment. "Oh, Sebastian..."_

"_No, I mean it," Sebastian said softly, with a calculated tremble in his voice. "You're just so... complete. Your confidence shines through, and it's... beautiful." Sebastian frowned and shifted in his seat, picking up a pencil and twirling it in his fingers._

"_Sebastian?" Kurt asked gently, "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Not really," Sebastian said, shaking his head as if to scatter away his thoughts, "It's just that this Dalton blazer can be a little confining sometimes. The stress of playing the part, you know?"_

_Kurt reached across the table, brushing his fingers tenderly against the back of Sebastian's hand. "I suppose we don't really know each other well yet, but I think I know exactly what you mean. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."_

"_That means a lot to me, Kurt," Sebastian said, furrowing his brow, "So... can I get your number?"_

00000000000000000000

"Two mimosas, please."

"Sebastian!" Kurt squeaked. "Don't listen to him, we'll have two glasses of orange juice," he said, touching a reassuring hand to the arm of the nervous waitress.

"Whatever your pleasure, Princess," Sebastian said. "I can always get some Courvosier in my coffee, later."

Kurt folded his arms and giggled affectionately at Sebastian. "Someone who didn't know you were joking about that might think you had a problem, Bas."

Sebastian grinned broadly and cut into his Eggs Benedict. Kurt dipped a spoon into his bowl of fruit salad and ate it slowly, watching him.

"Are you feeling all right? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," Sebastian replied, taking a bite of his breakfast. "I haven't been sleeping that well lately."

"That's funny, Blaine has been having the same problem," Kurt said, contemplating his glass while swirling his orange juice to mix up the pulp. "I'm a little worried about the dark circles under his eyes, actually."

"The curriculum at Dalton is very rigorous," Sebastian said. "Sometimes it keeps us up all night."

"Us?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow across the table. "Are you and Blaine hanging out together these days? Even though you're in the Warblers, I didn't think you two were friends. It would be great if you were. All three of us could get together some time."

Sebastian manfully avoided choking on his hollandaise. "I meant 'us' as in 'Dalton students,' of course. I'd rather not spend any more time with Gladys Knight than I have to. Besides, I don't think the three of us could fit in the same room, between his ego and your hair." He winked saucily at Kurt, his eyes flitting up to the ever-changing hairstyle.

"Oh, like you don't spend just as much time on your hair. I've seen your bathroom counter," Kurt snorted.

"Maybe so, but it's not as tall as yours," Sebastian countered.

"It's just because mine's longer," Kurt teased, winking back.

"Was that... a dirty joke? Positively adorable." Sebastian chuckled and took another bite of his eggs.

Kurt blushed furiously. "You just bring it out of me, Sebastian." He settled into his chair and gazed lovingly across the table at his boyfriend. "You make me so happy, Bas. I wish..." Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his lap.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow in Kurt's direction and took a sip of his orange juice. "What's that, Princess? Your wish is my command. Anything your little heart desires."

Kurt looked up hopefully. "Really? I just... I wish I could tell people about us."

Sebastian set his face sternly and kept eating. "Anything but that," he amended.

"Come on, Bas," Kurt wheedled. "I understand that you aren't out at school, and you don't want you family finding out. I get it and I'm not trying to push you into anything you're not ready for. But it would make me so happy just to have someone... someone to talk to about our relationship, and how happy you make me."

"Me. You can talk to me," Sebastian snapped.

"Just let me tell Blaine. He's my best friend. He's gay too, and he'd never out somebody against their will. You two would really get along, I just know it."

"It's out of the question, Kurt. This is for the best. End of discussion." Sebastian frowned at his food, ignoring the devastated look on his boyfriend's face.

00000000000000000000

"_Third date. You know what that means."_

"_It means that if you play your cards right, there'll be a fourth date?" Blaine said, cautiously._

"_Not a Sex and the City fan I see. Color me shocked," Sebastian tilted a lascivious eyebrow._

"_If you're talking about sex, that hardly seems necessary." Blaine said. "You've eye-fucked me at least six times tonight," he muttered to himself._

"_Was it good for you too, baby?" Sebastian said loudly, showing that he'd heard the remark._

"_Cute. But you know that stuff's not going to work on me." Blaine blushed, but stuck out his chin at Sebastian in defiance._

"_I don't know that, actually," Sebastian leaned forward and trailed a finger along Blaine's jaw as he spoke. "Experience suggests that it works astoundingly well, and I don't know unless I try."_

"_Look, Sebastian," Blaine said, twisting up his napkin in his hands and staring at it. "Flirting with you is a lot of fun, but the truth is... I've never had a boyfriend before."_

_Sebastian raised his eyebrow so high it threatened to break his face._

"_You're going to make me say it? Fine, I'm a virgin, are you happy?" Blaine's voice lowered to an angry hush as he spoke._

"_I'll admit it, I'm intrigued," Sebastian said. "The bashful schoolboy strikes again. I've been pursuing a stealth-virgin. I can handle that. Just tell me this, Blaine... what does it take to get into those hilariously short pants of yours?"_

"_Sebastian," Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "I'm... not like you. I'm a romantic. Like... Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday. Flowers, candles, chocolates, all of that stuff, but more importantly, feelings. Love, and acceptance, and tenderness. I'm not trying to lead you on, but I just don't do one-night stands."_

_The other boy thought for a moment. "Okay, stealth-virgin," he said flatly,"But just think about this. Losing your virginity in real life isn't like the movies. It's typically awkward, maybe a little messy, painful, not nearly as pleasurable as it could be." He looked to Blaine for confirmation that he understood._

_Blaine bit his lip and nodded, bidding Sebastian to continue. He leaned forward to whisper in Blaine's ear with a raspy tone that deepened into a lustful growl as he spoke, fingers digging into Blaine's arm._

"_It wouldn't be like that with me. All I want from you, Blaine Anderson, is to make you feel good. I want to set every nerve in your body alight and leave you burning for hours on end while I pleasure every inch of your body. I want to make you moan and gasp and scream my name. I want to take you, and teach you, and leave you wide open and begging for more. I can show you things you won't learn online. You can buy all the candles and chocolates and tacky romance you could want at Wal-Mart, but I can give you something better. A guilt-free, no-strings-attached, brain-melting best fuck that you'll ever have."_

******A/N: This story is a hoot to write, and I hope you all are enjoying the circuitous path we are taking to justify the inevitable Sebklaine threesome. I need song suggestions for love songs that each of the boys could sing to one another, before the deception is uncovered. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

"You should have heard him, Seb. He just killed the song. I can't believe that Mr. Schuester never gives him a competition solo. So much talent just going to waste over there." Blaine curled his lip in disgust, picking at a french fry.

"Who's Mr. Schubert?" Sebastian said idly, cutting into his steak.

"It's Mr. Schuester, and he's the director of the glee club at Kurt's school," Blaine frowned across the table at his boyfriend. "I've talked about him before, lots of times."

"Oh, right, of course," Sebastian said, sitting upright. "I'm sorry, you now have my undivided attention." He shot a confident, dazzling smile at Blaine.

Blaine's frown softened but didn't disappear completely. He took a bite of his hamburger thoughtfully.

"Like I was saying," he said after taking a sip of water, "It's just appalling how Kurt gets overlooked sometimes. He's... he's incredible. His voice is so unique, and he has this positive energy..." Blaine trailed off in response to the odd look Sebastian was giving him. "What?"

"You talk about Kurt a lot," Sebastian said roughly. "It sounds like you two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"You almost sound jealous," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. "You know you have nothing to worry about. I'm committed to this relationship one hundred percent. I've never given you any reason not to trust me. Kurt's gone through some rough times lately and I'm glad I could be there for him. That's all."

Sebastian stabbed his steak savagely. Some quote about protesting too much sprang to mind, but he didn't say it out loud. "That's right, you texted me a while back about some problems he was having with a jock... a forced kiss? Has that gotten better for him?"

"Yeah, actually," Blaine said, perking up. "I felt really bad at first, because my advice to confront Karofsky seemed to backfire with that hate-kiss. But right after that, all the bullying stopped. Kurt doesn't even get slushied anymore. I'm glad I could help him." The corner of Blaine's mouth turned up in a contemplative smile as he dragged another french fry through the pool of ketchup on his plate.

"All the same, perhaps it's time you stopped being quite so involved in Kurt's life? He's a big boy, and I'm sure he can handle the jocks and divas by himself." Sebastian took a bite of his steak, squinting a little at Blaine in an effort to ascertain his reaction to the challenge.

"He's my best friend, Seb," Blaine said softly.

"And you're my boyfriend. He doesn't need to get too attached," Sebastian said flatly.

"That wouldn't be a problem if I could just tell him I have a boyfriend," Blaine said, a sudden heat arising in his words. "Kurt would never interfere in our relationship if he knew about it."

"Blaine, we've discussed this ad nauseum. Our private lives are our business, and I will not have us as the subject of idle gossip around school."

"Kurt doesn't even go to Dalton," Blaine protested. "I'm the only guy he even knows who goes there."

"It's too big of a risk," Sebastian snapped. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, before modulating his tone and continuing. "Nothing has changed. You have everything at that school, Blaine. I won't have my reputation dragging yours down. I care about you too much to see that happen."

"Maybe mine could drag yours up?" Blaine said hopefully, winking nervously.

"It doesn't work that way, Blaine." Sebastian composed himself, taking Blaine's hand across the table and speaking softly. "I'm eternally grateful to you for the positive change you've been in my life. You showed me what it means to love and be loved. Nothing about my prior life appeals to me anymore. But nobody will believe I've changed, and I refuse for my past mistakes to reflect badly on you."

Blaine smiled softly, tears springing to his eyes. "Oh, Seb. Just when I think I have you figured out..."

Sebastian lifted Blaine's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across his knuckles.

00000000000000000000

_Sebastian sat down at his usual table in the Lima Bean, pulling his phone from his pocket to check his messages. He had last checked only ten minutes prior, so he was surprised to see a string of several texts in a row from Blaine. His eyes grew wide as he scrolled through the story. As he was reading the most recent text, another message, this one from Kurt, flashed on his screen._

_He frowned as he read the text from Kurt abruptly canceling their tutoring session, which had been set to begin in fifteen minutes. Something was off about it, both the stilted language and the late notice of the cancellation. It was clear now that Blaine was right to be concerned. Sebastian hit the green button and held the phone to his ear._

"_...Bas?" Kurt answered, his voice broken._

"_Kurt, what's wrong?" Sebastian said evenly._

"_I'm fine, I just can't come over."_

"_Don't bullshit a bullshitter." Sebastian snorted. "I mean... Kurt, I don't mean to be so blunt, but you can't fool me. This isn't like you. You don't have to tell me what's going on just yet, but where are you? Can I come to you?" Sebastian coaxed his voice into a velvet, soothing purr. A plan was formulating in his mind, but he had to see Kurt immediately if it was going to work._

"_Bas, I can't, I..." Kurt fell silent, then a muffled sobbing was heard in the background._

"_I'll be at your door in forty-five minutes," Sebastian said, sliding a finger over the screen to end the call without waiting for a response._

_Kurt opened his door forty-four minutes later, just ahead of Sebastian's knock. "Come up to my room, but be quiet about it. If anyone finds out about this, I will end you, preppy boy."_

_Sebastian's eyes flew open at the casual threat, from Kurt of all people. He hadn't known the boy all that long, but he had never known him to be inclined to violence. He spoke softly. "Kitten has claws, I see. Okay then, lead the way."_

_Kurt led Sebastian up to his room and shut the door carefully. Arms wrapped around himself, he turned to face the other boy, who had settled into Kurt's desk chair._

_Kurt walked to the bed and sat down. He positioned himself close enough to Sebastian to touch, but didn't, sitting at an angle that allowed him to easily avoid the other boy's eyes. "I'm sorry I canceled our session," he started slowly._

"_Ce n'est pas grave," Sebastian replied._

"_But it's not fair to you. We have to keep up our tutoring sessions on a regular basis. How else will you ever learn French?" Kurt lifted his head to meet Sebastian's gaze with a teasing shine in his slightly red and puffy eyes._

"_Je voulais vous voir. Now stop flirting and tell me what happened, Princess."_

_Kurt huffed and turned red. "Why do you always have to make everything into a fucking joke, Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian frowned at the rebuke and reached out to rub Kurt's arm softly. "I'm sorry. I guess I do that, sometimes. I did want to see you, though. And I need to know what could have happened to bring so much sorrow to such a beautiful face." He lifted his hand from Kurt's arm to caress his jawline, hooking a gentle finger under his chin to bring Kurt's eyes up to meet his own._

"_Stop it. I mean it, I've had enough of your jokes," Kurt said warily._

_Sebastian's voice came out in a hushed whisper. "No joke," he said. Sebastian move the finger he had curled under Kurt's chin up to stroke his cheek._

"_Bas..." Kurt looked at him with wondering eyes, seeing him anew. There was also a moment of hesitation, a hint of fear in the blue orbs that were still showing tell-tale signs of tears._

_Sebastian slid his hand to the back of Kurt's neck, tugging gently to close the gap between them. Their lips pressed together in a moment of pure warmth, one set firm and confident, the other soft and yielding. As Sebastian worked his mouth against Kurt's, deepening the kiss, the other boy sucked in his breath and melted into his touch, a shudder moving through him and gradually settling._

_Sebastian pulled away slowly, pressing light kisses to Kurt's eyelids, cheeks and forehead. "My timing sucks. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he breathed._

_"That's okay," Kurt giggled nervously, "you, um, shouldn't try?"_

_Sebastian paused to absorb the words before chuckling. "Noted. Now, about what was bothering you..."_

_Kurt drew in his breath sharply, wetting his lips. "It doesn't seem as bad as it did a moment ago..." he said, "...but there's this guy at school who just won't leave me alone. Today, though," Kurt pressed his eyes closed at the memory. "...today was different."_

**A/N: I still need song suggestions for these boys. Please help me out! Also let me know what you think of the timeskip thing, if you have a minute. I haven't experimented much with it before but I think it's working out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning - Strong language and homophobia in this chapter.**

**A/N 2: There were some questions about the timeskip in the reviews. I keep the timeframe a little ambiguous on purpose, but Sebastian transferred to Dalton earlier in this story than in canon, and his delicious manipulation spins everything into an AU. The parts in italics are flashbacks, and the part not in italics is "present day" for purposes of the story, which is somewhere in the latter half of season 2. The flashbacks are in chronological order as well.**

"_Dave Karofsky? It's time for us to have a discussion." Sebastian sneered at the broad-shouldered boy, stepping into his path from behind the corner of a building._

"_Who the hell are you, Preppy?" Dave said, slightly unnerved by the sudden appearance of the stranger on his walk home. There was a malicious glint in the narrowed green eyes that set Dave on edge, despite his obvious weight advantage._

"_I'm a friend of Kurt's." Sebastian stood unflinching in the middle of the sidewalk and fixed a steely glare on Dave, causing him to pull up short and square his shoulders. _

"_What's the matter, Hamhock? Wanna kiss me, too? I'd like to see you try."_

_Dave blanched at the words but his attitude flagged for only a moment before he regained his composure. "I should have known," He snorted, "Friends with Hummel, you're just another fucking faggot. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, faggot?"_

"_Only because I'm just aching for an excuse to destroy you. Kurt made me promise to try the diplomatic approach, but make no mistake," Sebastian paused and looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists. "You're already very much on my bad side. If I find out you've so much as laid a finger on him, I will make you wish you had never been born."_

"_You threatening me, homo?" Dave said, puffing out his chest and lunging forward, hands balled up into fists._

_Sebastian didn't flinch at the show of aggression, and his unruffled smirk stopped the larger boy in his tracks. "I'm absolutely threatening you. I know all about you, Karofsky. About your own filthy secrets, about where your father works and who your mother is fucking on the side." _

"_My... mom? Take that back." Dave's eyes flashed with anger and he got in Sebastian's face, their noses only inches apart as the larger boy puffed with barely contained rage._

_Sebastian continued calmly, not making the slightest motion of retreat from their too-close position. "It's time you learned a few things about me. I'm everything you're not. I have money, I have power, and I have respect. And as previously stated, I have a strong desire to take your world apart piece by piece if you give me half a reason. Just try me, Neanderthal."_

_Dave's eyes grew wide and he took a step back, his shoulders collapsing. "You couldn't... you wouldn't... you're full of shit!" Anger tinged with panic flared in his voice but the bravado did not return, Sebastian's words having hit a little too close to home._

"_It's not up for debate," Sebastian scoffed, stepping off the curb and into the street. "One more thing," he said, pivoting on his heel with his chin up, throwing a last challenging look in Dave's direction, "The most important thing that I have and you don't... I have Kurt. And you never will."_

_Sebastian smirked and turned his back on the astonished boy, crossing the street casually without waiting for a reaction. He caught up with Kurt in the cafe across the street, where he had been watching through the window._

"_What did he say?" Kurt asked breathlessly._

"_Pretty much what I expected. Don't worry," Sebastian continued, brushing a stray hair out of Kurt's eyes and wrapping his free arm around his waist, "It worked. He'll leave you alone now. Tell me right away if he pulls anything, I don't think there will be any more problems. I made my position very clear."_

"_My hero," Kurt cooed teasingly, nuzzling soft kisses to the corner of Sebastian's lips._

"_I protect what's mine," Sebastian growled before capturing Kurt's lips in their entirety._

Sebastian's eyes glittered as he watched his boyfriend ease inside of him. He pressed his eyes shut as the burn intensified, breathing steadily. He bit his lip and willed his muscles to relax, letting his heels come to rest on the shorter boy's shoulders.

Sweat glistened on Blaine's temple as he willed himself to hold still, watching his lover carefully for signs of pain. He distracted himself with soft kisses to Sebastian's ankle.

Sebastian smiled blissfully as the burn eased. "Okay," He whispered.

Blaine wrapped his hands around Sebastian's legs and rocked his hips gently. Sebastian began to whimper in time to the slight movement.

"You're so fucking tight," Blaine growled. "How do you feel so amazing?"

Sebastian smirked up at the boy. "I don't bottom much. Or ever."

"Really?" Blaine gasped, blinking and trying to process the information. "Seb... I didn't know you didn't like it. You don't have to, just because I want to, you know."

"It's different with you," Sebastian said simply, arching his back and bucking his hips against Blaine. "Go faster, please, this is almost too much."

Blaine grinned and increased the pace and force of his thrusts, glowing with pride as Sebastian moaned in response. Both boys began to pant together in time. Blaine reached between them to stroke Sebastian's cock slowly, watching as his boyfriend melted under his touch.

"That feels so good, sexy, but please stop," Sebastian whispered. Blaine replied with a flick of his wrist, twisting firmly around the head of Sebastian's cock and causing a loud and uncontrollable moan to wrench through his body.

"I mean it," Sebastian panted. "I don't want to come yet."

"That's fine," Blaine said, gripping Sebastian's knees. "I can make you come without using my hands if that's what you want."

"I can do the same," Sebastian said cockily, consciously fluttering his muscles around Blaine's hardness inside of him.

Blaine moaned and threw his head back. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? I bet I can make you come first, though."

"Never," Sebastian snarked. "You're on. What are your terms?" He tried to focus on the wager and cool himself down a little in the process.

"You take me out to dinner tomorrow night, and I pick the place. Not that stupid steakhouse again. If you win, we can get takeout and... stay in."

"You're on," Sebastian smirked, bracing his feet on Blaine's shoulders for leverage and swiveling his hips.

"You underestimate me, Mr. Smythe," Blaine said with a wicked grin, snapping his hips with renewed vigor to pound repeatedly at Sebastian's prostate.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head at the overwhelming sensations. He realized at that moment that he was screwed

_Sebastian led Kurt into the room by both hands, blindfolded and walking slowly. They had gone through the back entrance to the hotel, but had still earned some strange looks along the way. Fortunately for Kurt's modesty, he was blissfully unaware of the spectacle they had created._

"_It smells amazing in here," Kurt said, sniffing the rose-scented air. "Bas, when can I look?" Kurt whined, bouncing in place slightly._

"_Go ahead," Sebastian grinned, closing and locking the door to the room behind them._

_Kurt tugged the blindfold off of his eyes and blinked at his surroundings. Candles lined the room, along the windowsill, dresser, desk and side tables. Bouquets of multicolored roses towered over the candles in several places, filling the air with their perfume. A tray stood next to the bed with chilled champagne and a platter of strawberries._

"_Sebastian! It's like something out of a movie." Kurt gushed._

"_Nothing's too good for you, Princess," Sebastian replied, taking in Kurt's reaction._

"_Is that actual champagne, not sparkling cider?" Kurt's eyes grew wide at the contraband bottle._

"_Sparkling cider doesn't go as well with strawberries," Sebastian shrugged. "You'd be surprised what you can get if you grease the right palms. I wanted everything to be perfect for you."_

"_This is too much, Bas. I knew you had a romantic side, but I can't even believe the effort this must have taken."_

"_Oh, it's about the amount of effort I figured it would take to get into those ridiculously tight pants of yours," Sebastian teased._

_Kurt's eyes widened further and he swallowed hard. Sebastian closed the distance between them and swept Kurt up into a passionate kiss, leaning forward to encourage him to move back towards the bed._

"_Bas, we haven't talked much about this... but I've never..." Kurt squeaked before his lips were conquered again._

"_Shhh. I know," Sebastian said between kisses, trailing his fingers from Kurt's lips down to his chest. "It's okay. Just relax and let me make you feel good." He moved down to kiss and suck at Kurt's neck, tentatively rocking their hips together._

_As Kurt felt the combination of Sebastian's erection against his thigh and his lips on his neck, his resolve crumbled. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and yielded to his touch._

Sebastian looked at Blaine with dazed jade eyes. His fingers tangled in the curls at the back of Blaine's neck, and scooted forward on the bed to kiss beads of sweat off of the dark-haired boy's forehead.

"That was worth losing a bet. So, where am I taking you tomorrow night, beautiful?" he asked.

"This is going to sound corny, but I really want to go to Breadstix in Lima. They are having a special karaoke night tomorrow. Kurt told me about it."

Sebastian's eyes shot open. "Tomorrow night? Um..." He thought quickly. "If Kurt's going to be there, we can't..."

"No, I already asked him if he wanted to check it out together as friends, but he insisted he had plans. So, you're taking me. It's your punishment for a lack of stamina." Blaine flipped over to rest on his elbows and fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

"I'm appalled, Killer. I'm your backup plan? I think I'm far too offended to accompany you, now. Maybe they'll do it again sometime." Sebastian forced his tone to sound light and playful, as he backpedaled furiously.

"Oh no you don't, Smythe, you aren't getting out of this now," Blaine grinned. "A bet is a bet and you're taking me to Breadstix. End of discussion." Blaine tilted up his chin and raised his voice, doing an impression of Sebastian's attitude when using the phrase.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, "I'm going to grab a shower."

He picked up his clothes and took them into the bathroom, immediately whipping his phone out of his jeans pocket and pulling up a new text message as soon as the door latched behind him.

**To: Princess**

**Bad news. I think I'm coming down with something. Any chance we can celebrate our three-month anniversary next weekend?**

**From: Princess**

**BAS! Can't you take some medicine or something? Breadstix is doing a special karaoke night and I can't miss it. Pleeeeease? Don't make me use The Eyes.**

Sebastian sighed again, turning on the shower to let it heat up before responding.

**To: Princess**

**I'll just have to figure something out, I guess.**

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews. I still am taking suggestions for songs, because obviously there will be Karaoke in this story! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to suggest something already.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian held open the door to Breadstix, bowing exaggeratedly with a cheesy smile.

"Tonight's going to be so much fun!" Blaine exclaimed as he walked into the restaurant, reaching to take Sebastian's hand as the taller boy led him to a table. They were seated right up in front of the makeshift stage, which was already adorned with lights, a microphone, and a monitor for lyrics.

"Yes, oodles of fun. I can't wait," Sebastian grumbled.

"Don't be a grump just because you lost the bet, Seb," Blaine teased as he sat down. "Besides, what's not to like about Karaoke?"

"You're right, sexy. Don't mind me, I'm just being moody. I'll be right back, I want to use the restroom before the Karaoke starts." Sebastian leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's cheekbone before walking to the back of the restaurant and pulling out his cell phone.

**To: Princess**

**I'm stuck in traffic, it's crazy out here. Can you just meet me there instead of me picking you up? I don't want to miss our reservation.**

**From: Princess**

**Not a good start in the romance department, but I'll let you make it up to me later. I'll see you there in twenty minutes.**

Sebastian sighed and put his phone away, waiting another minute before starting the walk back to the table. Finishing his date with Blaine in just twenty minutes was going to be tricky. He had hoped that the last minute change of plans would have slowed Kurt down more than that. He could only hope that Kurt's elaborate date night regimen would take him longer than he thought.

Blaine hastily looked back down at the menu. He and Sebastian had argued before about the propriety of texting at the dinner table, but if it was important he didn't see why Sebastian would need to lie about it. Unless there was something he really needed to hide.

"What's your pleasure?" Sebastian asked, waving over the waitress hastily.

"Linguine carbonara and a side salad," Blaine replied, passing the menu over. "What about you, Seb?"

"I don't know. Whatever. Lasagne." Sebastian said, not even looking at the menu before handing it to the waitress. "Have you signed up for Karaoke yet, baby?"

"I was about to. I know just the song I want to sing." Blaine replied.

00000000000000000000

Kurt walked into Breadstix precisely on time. He gave his name to the hostess and was led to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, but Kurt sat and perused the menu while he waited.

After a few minutes Sebastian appeared, slightly out of breath, and slid into the booth next to Kurt. "Sorry, I was in the restroom. Have you decided what you want, yet?" he said, beckoning at the waitress.

"Hello to you too," Kurt muttered, puckering his lips for a kiss. Sebastian obliged, then opened the menu as the waitress approached.

"Ummm, the mushroom ravioli, please," Kurt smiled politely at the waitress, then glanced at Sebastian. "Bas?"

"I'll have the lasagne," Sebastian said, handing over the menus.

"Good choice," the waitress replied, quirking up a bemused eyebrow.

After the waitress departed, Kurt rearranged his cutlery, mentally wrestling back a pout.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Sebastian asked, dragging a fingertip across Kurt's bottom lip.

"This night just isn't turning out how I planned..." Kurt said, reluctantly, "...it seems rushed."

"You're right. I'm still not feeling all that well," Sebastian said. "Well, I'm gonna go sign us up for Karaoke." He bolted out of his chair and headed towards the front of the restaurant.

"Wait, I didn't even tell you what I wanted to sing!" Kurt called after the retreating figure, then sighing and sipping on his water.

Sebastian thunked into the chair across from Blaine. "What took you so long?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted the book of songs. I thought it would be floating around the restaurant somewhere, but I must have looked at every single table and I still couldn't find it. They should really have two," Sebastian griped.

"They do have two," Blaine said, lifting an eyebrow. He indicated the book sitting at the DJ booth right next to them.

"Oh, good!" Sebastian said, "I'm gonna go sign up, and then I want to check on our entrees. It's taking forever."

"Hey, wait, it's my turn to sing! And that's the wrong way!" Blaine called after Sebastian, shaking his head.

Kurt sat impatiently at the booth, waiting for his boyfriend to come back. His eyes swooped around the restaurant, searching for Sebastian, before settling on another recognizable figure, singing on stage with the entire restaurant wrapped around his little finger.

"Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know"

Kurt, as always, was transfixed by how natural Blaine looked while performing. It didn't hurt any that he was singing such a romantic song. A song about falling in love. Kurt's heart beat faster for a moment as he watched Blaine bop and smile on stage, remembering how hard he'd swooned over the boy the first day they met. But then he'd met Sebastian.

Sebastian, who chose that moment to bound back into the booth. Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine and back to Sebastian, a blush filling his cheeks. "Hi, Bas. Welcome back." Kurt grinned.

"You wouldn't believe the line to sign up for songs," Sebastian said, quickly fixing his hair.

"Did you sign us up for that duet?" Kurt asked, hopefully. He knew that Sebastian had probably noticed Blaine was there, and if he hadn't Kurt should probably say something about it. But deep down he wanted to be seen, wanted the excuse to share the secret of their love with someone, especially his good friend Blaine.

Sebastian smacked his head. "I forgot completely. There's something I wanted to sing to you, though. We can sing the duet later. We have all night, after all. No more rushing." Sebastian put on a dazzling smile and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, but his eyes moved almost of their own accord back to the stage and Blaine.

The DJ called Sebastian's name, and he smiled at Kurt before making his way to the stage. He took the microphone and began to sing.

"If I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me."

Kurt giggled as he watched his boyfriend. He would have preferred something mushy and romantic, but he had to admit that the song definitely suited Sebastian. Besides, Sebastian was clearly in Warbler mode, working the entire room with his cheeky smile. Their anniversary dinner had only just begun, so perhaps Sebastian was saving a real love song for later on in the evening.

Blaine grinned up at Sebastian from the table, picking at his salad as their pasta cooled. Their entrees had arrive five minutes ago, right around the time Sebastian was supposedly off asking about them. Discomfort tugged at Blaine's heart, but it fluttered away as he watched Sebastian dance and sing. The boy was irresistibly charming, even if he could be frustrating at times. Blaine tucked his fist under his chin and batted his long lashes at Sebastian, trying unsuccessfully to hold the boy's attention for more than a moment.

Sebastian kept his face stiff and did his best not to focus on either boy's face to a noticeable degree while he was singing. He relaxed a bit as the song ended, his shoulders falling. He handed the microphone back to the DJ, ducking behind the line of people waiting to sing and emerging at the table with Blaine, out of Kurt's line of sight.

Sebastian cut into his lasagne, and Blaine followed suit with his linguine. "What did you think of the song?" Sebastian asked.

"I like the song," Blaine said, smiling to himself. "But don't worry, there's no danger of me thinking I'm cooler than you. More like the biggest dork in the room. You could almost sing that song to another guy altogether." Blaine studied Sebastian's face for a reaction.

Sebastian only smiled in response, his smile just a bit too stiff. "What do you mean, Killer? You're the hottest guy in the room. Don't you know that?"

Blaine paused and looked down at his pasta, blushing. "I guess... being yours makes me feel that way, Seb."

"I'm glad," Sebastian said in a detached voice, whipping out his cell phone. "Oh, hey, it looks like I missed a call. Mind if I check on this?" Without waiting for an answer, he got up and moved towards the exit, hanging a left once he was out of sight and looping back to the booth where Kurt was waiting.

"I started without you," Kurt sighed. "I waited for a while but I didn't want it to get cold."

"Sorry about that," Sebastian said, thinking quickly. "I got into a conversation with some drunk chick about pop music. She didn't appreciate my song choice, apparently. I don't know how someone can stand the cheap house wine enough to get that drunk on it, but she cornered me."

Kurt looked at Sebastian in confusion. "It's a good song. Everyone seemed to enjoy it." He looked at Sebastian carefully, wondering if this had anything to do with Blaine.

Sebastian caught the look. "So you noticed Blaine too, huh?"

Kurt winced and bit his lip. "Do we... do we have to go? There are other restaurants in Lima, I guess." He sighed, playing with a breadstick and snapping it in half with no small amount of force.

Sebastian considered his options. Kurt would be disappointed if they left, and he had no idea what excuse he'd use with Blaine. "No, just wait a bit before we do our duet. He'll go home eventually."

Kurt smiled and clapped his hands. "Good. I really didn't want to leave. Hey," he said, noticing Sebastian had put down his fork, "What's the matter? Is the food not good?"

"Nah, I'm just not that hungry tonight," Sebastian said. "Sick, remember?"

"Right, sorry. You don't look sick, though. It's not fair that someone can be so gorgeous while they're ill." Kurt tucked his chin and looked up at Sebastian through his lashes, flirting blatantly.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, look at that. I missed a call. I'd better check on it." He stood up and moved towards the exit, mirroring his prior steps and returning to Blaine, landing hard in the chair opposite him.

"I'm on to you, Smythe," Blaine said, his empty plate pushed forward with his napkin crumpled atop it.

Sebastian held his breath but kept his face impassive. "Oh?"

**A/N: Go on, tell me what you think whether you love it or hate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm on to you, Smythe," Blaine said, his empty plate pushed forward with his napkin crumpled atop it.

Sebastian held his breath but kept his face impassive. "Oh?"

"I've figured out how you keep that trim figure. You're secretly bulimic. Or anorexic. Or both, like at the same time. It would explain why you keep disappearing and neglecting your dinner." Blaine emphasized the word 'dinner,' hoping to get the point across as to what, or who, was really being neglected.

Sebastian smiled and took a big bite of his food, considering his next excuse to leave the table. He had considered playing sick for Blaine, too, but now a run to the bathroom would not go over well, even though Blaine was clearly joking.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocked and he swiped the unlock sequence, scrolling through his texts.

"I guess I'm not one to talk. Seb, do you mind if I cut our date short? Nick is in the midst of an emotional crisis and it sounds like I'd better get back to Dalton." Blaine sighed and pocketed his phone. "I warned him that blondes will just break your heart, but does he ever listen?"

"That's fine. You go ahead, I'll finish up and pay. Text me when you're done and we can have dessert." He winked lasciviously at his boyfriend and made a shooing motion, urging him out the door. The second Blaine disappeared from view, Sebastian sighed with relief, threw a stack of bills on the table, stopped by the DJ booth to put Kurt's song in queue, and rushed back to the booth.

"Sorry about that. I ran into Blaine, but the good news is he's leaving now, so I put your song in." Sebastian smiled and sat down to take a few more bites of lasagne, though his stomach was far too knotted from the stress of the evening to really want it.

"That's good. Maybe now you can relax a bit?" Kurt said. "I wish you'd let me tell Blaine about us, though. He'd understand, he really would. I know," Kurt added, raising his palms to cut off Sebastian's protestations, "...but we can't hide this forever. Not if we're going to be going out in public." Kurt's face flushed and he looked down at his hands. He hadn't meant to suggest that they shouldn't go out in public together, and the last thing he wanted was for his relationship with Sebastian to feel even more like a dirty secret.

"It's just with people from school. I'm not ashamed of you and I would never want to hide you, Kurt. Let me prove it by singing with you. We're up, you ready?" Sebastian held out a hand to Kurt, escorting him from the booth to the front of the restaurant.

They each took a microphone and swayed back and forth, holding hands and looking longingly at one another. Some of the restaurant patrons looked delighted, others simply confused, as the opening notes of the song began. Sebastian sang first, then Kurt joined in with the second part of the duet.

"My love,

There's only you in my life

The only thing that's bright

My first love,

You're every breath that I take

You're every step I make

And I, I want to share

All my love with you

No one else will do... "

The audience was charmed by the chemistry between the boys, and the skill with which they sang the sappy love song. Kurt smiled as they went into the last verse, increasing in power for a big finish.

"You'll be the only one

'Cause no one can deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

My love, my love, my love

My endless love"

The song ended with the two boys wrapped up in each other's arms, Kurt gazing at Sebastian's face adoringly and Sebastian smiling with suave confidence back at him. The audience applauded, whistles and cheers ringing across the restaurant. Sebastian tugged Kurt's microphone away and kissed him aggressively, to further cheers and whoops from the crowd.

"I guess we're all a fool for love tonight. Except you, Sebastian."

Both boys froze in the kiss, recognizing the voice immediately. Sebastian looked to the ceiling, trying to think of a lie or at least a good place to take cover, while Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion.

"I forgot my keys. Were they on the table?" Blaine said, his voice breaking and tears brimming his dark lashes.

"Blaine... this wasn't how I wanted you to find out about us, but... wait, why are you crying?" Kurt said gently.

"God, Kurt, don't you see? He's been playing us. Playing both of us."

Kurt shot a look at Sebastian, who was now looking at the floor. "What... what do you mean? Bas?" Kurt looked back at Blaine, horror and denial playing tug-of-war with his features. "No. Blaine, you don't understand. Sebastian is my boyfriend."

"I understand perfectly, Kurt," Blaine shot back. "Better than you'd think. He's my boyfriend, too. We've been dating ever since he tried out for the Warblers."

Kurt haltingly processed the new information. "But... he was already with the Warblers when he and I... oh my god." He thrust the microphone at Sebastian, covering his mouth with one hand as he ran off towards the restrooms, shrill sobs ringing out as he went.

Blaine glared up at Sebastian, who was still frozen on stage but was finally looking at him, eyes wide. "I'm going after him, but you," Blaine growled, jabbing a finger into Sebastian's chest, "...be gone by the time we come out."

Sebastian's mouth gaped like a dying fish, searching for the right words to turn the situation around, coming up empty. "Blaine, please..." he begged.

Blaine glared at Sebastian with eyes as hard and dark as obsidian. "I don't want to hear it. We're through. And stay the hell away from Kurt. I won't let you hurt him ever again."

Blaine turned his back on the stage and stalked off in the direction Kurt had run. He didn't see Sebastian sit down hard on the edge of the stage and brace his head in his arms, sobbing.

00000000000000000000

"Kurt, sweetheart, are you in here?" Blaine called out.

"That depends. Is HE with you?" Kurt whimpered, curled up in the far corner of the men's room.

"Of course not. I told him to take a hike. I hope that's all right," Blaine said, handing Kurt a tissue and keeping one for himself.

Kurt wiped his eyes and nose. "I never want to see him again. Oh," he said to Blaine, eyes widening slightly, "you'll still have to see him at school, huh?"

Blaine shuddered and sat down next to Kurt on the floor, wiping his own eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. I can handle it, though. I was starting to fall for him, but I did my best to keep an emotional distance. A part of me never really expected true love with Sebastian. I'm very familiar with his reputation."

"Reputation?" Kurt asked.

"He's... how do I put this nicely... very, very popular?" Blaine said, cautiously, pulling down a few extra tissues from the dispenser just in case. "One of the guys at Dalton used to go to school with him last year, and... well, the rumors spread pretty quickly. Apparently at his old school he slept with pretty much every gay boy, and quite a few of the straight ones, too. I'm probably just the first step towards him accomplishing the same thing at Dalton."

Kurt shuddered. "Our whole relationship was based on lies."

Blaine blanched. "I wish you would have told me about him, Kurt. Not just for selfish reasons," he added, "...though it would have been nice not to have this go on for so long. But I would have warned you, protected you. I am angry over how he treated me, but I expected it a little. I'm fucking furious about what he did to you." Blaine balled his hands up into fists at the thought, softening again at Kurt's renewed sobbing.

"I... he..." Kurt sobbed, "He wouldn't let me tell you. I wanted to. He said... he said he was in the closet at school and nobody at Dalton could know. I believed him. I'm such an idiot."

Blaine handed Kurt another tissue. "Kurt, the last thing you are is an idiot. He's an idiot for blowing it with someone as amazing as you."

Kurt smiled weakly at the compliment, then blew his nose.

"I'll tell you what," Blaine continued, "We can cry together for, let's say, five more minutes. Then we're going back out there, and we aren't going to waste any more tears on that asshole. There's still an hour of karaoke left. How about I buy you dessert?"

"You're being awfully kind to 'the other woman'" Kurt joked.

Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt's body as he replied. "Not even close. You're all guy. But more importantly, you're my friend first."

00000000000000000000

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the restroom, Blaine's arm protectively wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, and ordered a slice of cheesecake to split before finding an unoccupied table.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said, darting off in the direction of the DJ booth.

"Not again," Kurt muttered, a wry smile playing across his face.

Blaine grinned as he reclaimed his seat. "I told you I'd be right back. I was just taking a call about my sick grandmother and throwing up while arguing with the DJ about the quality of the food."

Kurt giggled. "You kind of have to admire his moxie," he mused. "Who would ever try something like that except in the movies?"

"...And he didn't have the benefit of a series of clever disguises," Blaine added. The two boys erupted in laughter together at the mental images as the cheesecake arrived with two forks.

Kurt dug in to the slice eagerly. "So, what are you singing?" he asked before popping the bite into his mouth and moaning with delight at the taste.

"Uh..." Blaine blinked, watching Kurt eat, before shaking his head slightly and continuing. "It's a surprise. But you'll know it. Are you up for another duet?" He grinned and took his own bite of the cheesecake.

"I don't think so, Blaine," Kurt's eyes flickered away, and his face fell. "Besides, my throat is all harsh from crying. I couldn't possibly sing right now."

"Oh no, we're going to," Blaine said, pushing an ice water across the table. "Suck it up, because I know just the way to get over Sebastard."

"Up next... Klaine!" The DJ announced.

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up and onto the stage. The restaurant patrons perked up as an instantly recognizable 80's synthesizer beat rang out. Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine danced around him before starting the song.

"Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away"

The audience stomped along in time, and as the song moved into the chorus, Kurt softly sang the backing vocals while grinning with delight at Blaine's antics.

"Once I ran to you,

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you,

Take my tears and that's not nearly all... tainted love."

As the song shifted into the Supremes cover, Blaine bowed and gestured in Kurt's direction. Kurt took the cue and began to sing.

"Ooh, baby, baby

Where did our love go?

Ooh, don't you want me

Don't you want me no more"

Kurt turned and sang the song directly to Blaine, shimmying his shoulders flirtatiously. Blaine danced and snapped in time to the music, grinning back at him. Sebastian could have been a million miles away or standing right there in the room, and neither boy would have noticed or cared.

**A/N: I'm particularly pleased with this chapter and the last one. Thoughts? Good, bad, love it, hate it, constructive criticism? Or more songs for future chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine walked into Breadstix and glanced around, quickly finding Kurt seated at a table close to the stage. As he approached, he realized that it was the same table where they'd shared that slice of consolation cheesecake the previous week.

"Ready to sing?" Kurt's voice was chipper, but Blaine could see that his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, his lashes clumped together. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down at the table, immediately reaching for Kurt's hand.

"Yeah. How about you? Are you feeling any better?" Blaine gently knocked their fingers together, in a playful, comforting gesture.

"Much, thank you," Kurt replied, sucking in a breath that was trying not to sound like a sniffle.

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly, curling his fingers around Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, don't," Kurt said, pulling his fingers free and folding his hands on the table in front of him. "I'm fine. And I don't want to think about him tonight. Let's have some fun and sing some Karaoke. And eat some cheesecake. Deal?"

Blaine grinned. "Deal. What's your first song pick?"

"I've already put it in," Kurt said coyly, tilting his head to the side. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and he's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying him some fruity little drink

'cause he can't shoot whiskey..."

Blaine snorted, accidentally blowing bubbles into his coke. Kurt was really throwing his emotions into the performance, resulting in an outpouring of dramatic theatricality. Blaine hoped that Sebastian didn't choose that moment to stroll through the door, because Kurt looked like he really could go out and slash the tires on his beautiful Corvette.

Kurt took a bow as the song concluded and handed the microphone back to a slightly terrified DJ. Kurt smoothed back his bangs and sat across from Blaine, taking a big forkful of what remained of the cheesecake and sipping on his diet coke.

"Are you going to explain the diet coke and dessert thing to me at some point?" Blaine asked, a wry smile playing across his lips.

"Why would you waste precious calories on coke when you could eat more cheesecake instead?" Kurt teased. "Besides, diet coke tastes better, and the lack of sugar heightens the impact of the sugary dessert."

"Or you could just have sugar with a sugar chaser, like me." Blaine smiled and snatched another forkful of cheesecake.

"All the more fuel for you to bounce around on stage, Sockless Wonder. Did you sign up yet?" Kurt asked, gripping the edge of the plate subconsciously.

"Of course," Blaine winked, getting up from the table. "I think I'm up next, actually."

"Things you said and did to me

Seemed to come so easily

The love I thought I'd won you give for free

Whispers at the bus stop

I heard about nights out in the school yard

I found out about you."

Blaine spun and bopped on the stage. Kurt noticed several women in the restaurant swooning, clearly having missed the memo about Blaine's sexuality. He clapped loudly as the song ended.

"That was wonderful, Blaine. Very passionate. I didn't know you had it in you." Kurt relaxed and sipped his soda, thinking ahead to his next song choice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked, pressing his eyebrows together.

"Oh, nothing. It just seems like you're taking this breakup awfully well, for the most part."

Blaine sat in his chair, leaning forward onto his elbows on the table and looking away in contemplation. Kurt looked up at Blaine's face, noticing for the first time the dark circles under his eyes, the not-quite perfectly gelled hair, and the slightly wrinkled bow tie.

Kurt pursed his lips, regret panging through his chest. "That was selfish of me, I'm sorry. You really are hurting just as much as I am, aren't you? Why don't you talk to me about it, Blaine? I'm the one person in the world who could truly understand."

"I didn't want to wallow... I wanted to be there for you, Kurt. I was just so pissed at Seb for what he did to both of us. I couldn't stand to see you cry like that, and I never want to see that look in your eyes again. I thought that by being strong, I could maybe take some of your pain away." Blaine clenched and unclenched his fingers on the tabletop as he spoke.

"Maybe what we need..." Kurt paused, swallowing hard as he fought tears, "...is to each be strong for the other. On that note, I'm up next, and I really think this performance will put a smile on your face." Even though his eyes were wet, a mischievous grin broke across Kurt's face as he got up and took the microphone.

Blaine watched Kurt on stage, mystified by his sudden air of complete confidence and strength. True to Kurt's prediction, Blaine smiled broadly as soon as he recognized the song.

"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free

But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me"

Kurt collapsed into the chair after the conclusion of the song, choking back laughter as he took in Blaine's astounded expression.

"That was..." Blaine stuttered.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt fluttered his eyelashes across the table.

"That was one hell of a performance, Kurt. It was strong and sexy and not the least bit drag-queeny." Kurt frowned and smacked Blaine on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for? I said it WASN'T drag-queeny." Blaine protested, rubbing his arm.

"Can't I, as a high-pitched male vocalist, sing a classic girl-power anthem without drawing drag queen comparisons?" Kurt frowned and chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I guess I see your point," he said after a pause.

Blaine chuckled, resting his chin on a curled fist, his eyes shining across the table at Kurt. He didn't respond when the DJ called his name once, then twice. It was only when Kurt waved a hand before his face, one eyebrow lifted quizzically, that Blaine broke out of his spell and took the stage.

This time, Blaine didn't hold back any emotion, singing with every ounce of the raw heartbreak he'd experienced only one week before.

"He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you"

When Blaine got back to their table, Kurt was watching him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head slightly, focusing again on his soda. "You sounded... wow. And that song. I should have been expecting it given the artist, but it still caught me off-guard. It's so... it's about a regretted hook-up."

Blaine nodded, sitting down. "It fits. It says things I needed to express."

Kurt swallowed hard and stared fixedly into his glass, stirring the ice with his straw. "He was my first, you know," he said quietly.

"Aw, Kurt..." Blaine said, reaching his hand halfway across the table, where it lay untouched by the other boy.

"It just meant a lot to me." Kurt sniffled, pressing his eyes shut and popping them back open with newly contained emotion. "You're lucky."

"Not really. He was my first, too." Blaine mumbled, staring at his lap.

Kurt's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected that. "I don't understand. How can you be so calm about this whole thing?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said before, I had an idea what I was getting into with Sebastian. I figured there was a good chance he was just using me. I kept a close watch on my heart. Anyway, I wanted to lose my virginity. I was sick of being inexperienced and I wanted practice."

Kurt said nothing in response. Blaine noticed his stiffened shoulders and shifting eyes.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. Don't look at me like that." Blaine protested, leaning far forward over the table.

"I'm sorry. I just... would have thought you'd be a little less cynical about sex." Kurt was practically whispering as he finished the sentence.

"I'm not! I'm really a romantic at heart. But Seb was so attractive, and so assertive about it. I tried to justify it... I thought it would help for me to know what I'm doing, for future relationships. You can only learn so much reading sex ed blogs."

"Who am I to judge, anyway?" Kurt chuckled sadly. "He used me just as much as he used you."

Blaine frowned sadly, hesitantly reaching to stroke Kurt's cheek, relaxing when the boy didn't flinch away.

"I'm sorry to be such a downer. Come on, we're going to shut this place down, but I have one more song and I want you to sing it with me," Blaine said softly.

When the opening notes of the song began, Kurt's eyes flickered briefly. "Wow, we're really hitting all of the eras here, aren't we? Except the 80's... oh, wait, that was last week."

"It's our glee club training," Blaine replied, "Now get your butt up out of that chair and sing one last song with me." He smiled and reached his hand out to Kurt, who took it and was in position in time to begin alongside Blaine.

"Tonight you're mine completely

You give you love so sweetly

Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

But will you love me tomorrow?"

Partway through the song, Blaine grabbed Kurt and spun him in to dance together, and suddenly they were singing just to each other. The clamor of the restaurant, the lights and the smells and the heat, all faded into the background.

00000000000000000000

The boys tumbled out into the cool night, laughing together.

"Ah, Kurt... I don't want to say goodnight," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. "Me neither. This is the best time I've had in..." he trailed off, chuckling and biting his lip, then growing serious as he noticed the look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, closing the distance between them. "There's something I want to tell you."

"You can share anything with me," Kurt countered. "That's part of the deal. I'm sorry I was being judgmental before... I have no right."

Blaine shook his head. "It's fine. It was foolish of me to sleep with Sebastian when I didn't trust him. I regret it now."

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay, Blaine."

"You're right, it is," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, easing him back a bit so that they could look each other in the eye. "I can't regret a minute if it led me to you."

Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers, gleaming in the moonlight.

"Kurt, the song I sang before, wasn't a coincidence... and not just because it was Katy Perry," Blaine quirked up a smile, causing a similar reaction in Kurt, before continuing. "Sebastian had a jealous side, even though he tried to play it cool. He always tried to put that extra wedge in between us. I think that on some level, he knew."

"Knew what, Blaine?" Kurt replied, breathlessly.

"All this time, I wanted it to be you," Blaine whispered. "It's like I've been looking for you forever."

And then Blaine's lips were on Kurt's, knocking the breath out of them both with the rightness of it. Raw emotion, denied and held back for so long, surged between the boys as their lips pressed together. Kurt parted his lips first, hungry for Blaine's tongue, and the other boy obliged.

Kurt whimpered and pulled away to catch his breath, blinking open dazed eyes to take in Blaine's joyous, desperate face. They only managed a split second of pensive eye contact before crashing their lips together again, complete.

**A/N: Disclaimer: Diet coke makes a cameo in this and any other fic of mine not because Chris Colfer loves diet coke (I'm aware of that, and it's adorable) but because I love diet coke. Any resemblance between myself and Chris Colfer is surely a fluke because he's amazing and I'm a loser. Dietcokebrain 4 eva.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you have in mind for tonight?" Kurt asked while pouring dressing over his salad. "More duets? More angry breakup songs? I think we're obligated to do 'You Oughta Know' at some point."

It was Karaoke night at Breadstix for the third week in a row, and once again Kurt and Blaine planned on dominating the stage. But after the heated kiss in the parking lot the week before, and a week of flirtatious texts and holding hands at the Lima Bean, tonight had a different tone.

Blaine pushed ravioli around on his plate, not quite looking up at Kurt. "Are you still Alanis Morissette angry?" he asked.

Kurt giggled. "No, it's just that it's an epic breakup song. An 'anthem' even," he said, doing air quotes and rolling his eyes.

"Good," Blaine said, looking up into Kurt's eyes with sudden intensity. "I'm ready for this to start being just about us, and not about him."

Kurt's heart did a little swoop as he looked back at Blaine. "Of course," he said softly. "So," he continued, "This isn't two friends meeting to commiserate over a boy, anymore... it's a dinner date?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"And we aren't just two of Sebastian's castoffs taking solace in each other's company... so, what are we?" Kurt meant to be bolder with his words, but found himself retreating and flashing a coy smile. Fortunately, Blaine filled in the gaps, as he always could so easily.

"We're..." Blaine trailed off, looking away to gather his courage before taking a deep breath and looking back into Kurt's blue eyes hopefully. "Boyfriends?"

Kurt smiled, speechless and smitten. He leaned over the table to peck Blaine on the lips before settling back down in his chair. Blaine smiled back, brushing his fingertips over Kurt's knuckles, his pasta completely forgotten.

Blaine's phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up, seeing that it was from a very recognizable number that he'd deleted from his phone recently.

**From: 614-555-2463**

**You busy, Killer?**

Blaine grit his teeth as he read the message. He knew he should ignore it, but he was compelled to answer anyway.

**To: 614-555-2463**

**As a matter of fact I am. I'm out on a date with Kurt.**

Blaine took a bite of ravioli, but was interrupted as his phone buzzed minutes later.

**From: 614-555-2463**

**He's not worth your time. Make an excuse to leave. I look forward to taking you apart piece by piece with my tongue.**

Blaine typed furiously, unable to leave the comments alone.

**To: 614-555-2463**

**It's not going to happen, Sebastian.**

**From: 614-555-2463**

**Maybe not tonight, but it will. Sooner or later you'll figure out what a total bore Kurt is in bed and come back to me. Might be much later, he was a fucking prude too. You should have seen what I had to go through to get into his pants that first time.**

Blaine's fingers tightened around the phone until his knuckles turned white.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, "He's not going to stop. Please just ignore it. Just about us, not about him, remember?"

"You're right. He just knows how to push my buttons." Blaine shut off the phone, then looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"You know what, I do have a breakup song we could sing, but you're singing it with me." He got up to put the song in queue, then the boys wolfed down some of their dinner before taking the stage.

"The power lines went out

And I am all alone

I don't really care at all

Not answering my phone

All the games you played

The promises you made

Couldn't finish what you started

Only darkness still remains

Lost sight, couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light"

00000000000000000000

The following Monday, Blaine cornered Sebastian in an unoccupied section of hallway at Dalton. The expression on Blaine's face stopped Sebastian in his tracks.

"I need for you to stop texting me, Seb... Sebastian." Blaine corrected himself.

Sebastian winced. "I can't do that, Blaine," he said evenly, after recovering his composure.

"Yes, you can. You can and you will. You aren't going to accomplish anything, so just knock it off." Blaine's eyes flashed dark with anger.

Sebastian tilted up his chin and looked down his nose at Blaine, leaning casually against the wall. "Come off it. I remember the way you moaned my name when I fucked you. You're going to want more, it's only a matter of time. That pretty princess boytoy can only hold your interest for so long. I know you, Blaine... I know what you need."

"What I need is for you to leave me alone. Leave Kurt alone. Leave the both of us alone so we can lick our wounds and heal from how you used us. What you did was awful, can't you see that, respect it, even a little?"

Sebastian smirked, the harsh words bouncing off of him like raindrops. "Dump the Gelfling. We can still have fun."

"Just... stop, Sebastian. Just stop. I'm with Kurt now. But even if I wasn't, there's no way I'd take you back after what happened. Are you kidding me with this shit? How fucking arrogant are you, anyway?"

"It's not like that, Blaine." Sebastian said, taking a step towards Blaine with a sudden intensity in his gaze, the casual attitude dissolved. "It's not about Kurt, or arrogance, or having the most toys, or any of that. Those are all irrelevancies."

"Kurt is not irrelevant. You treated him that way, but I never will. You can't have him. Go find another cute Dalton boy to fuck, and leave us alone."

"I don't want him, and I don't want another Dalton boy. I want you, Blaine."

"You've had me. And you won't have me again." Blaine replied, backing away.

"Blaine, no..." Sebastian said, softly. He stepped forward and firmly captured Blaine's hands in his, tilting his head down so that his chin nearly rested on top of the shorter boy's head. "I just want you. Only you. I don't mean sex. I mean... I want you."

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, moving on. Moved on." Blaine snapped. He backed out of Sebastian's embrace, holding his hands up apologetically yet firmly as he stepped away, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"But, Blaine! Wait... What I meant to say was... I... I love you." Sebastian said to an empty room.

00000000000000000000

Blaine and Kurt crashed through the door of Blaine's dorm room, Kurt barely managing to scramble the door shut behind them and not truly caring about it. The way that Blaine was moving his hips against Kurt's thigh was enough to wipe away even Kurt's sense of modesty.

Kurt braced his shoulders and pried his face back, panting. Blaine looked at him quizzically for a moment, long enough for Kurt to get his bearings. He placed a hand directly in the center of Blaine's chest, and shoved him roughly backwards, the backs of his knees hitting the bed and launching him down onto the mattress.

Kurt pounced, pinning Blaine's hands down and sucking hard directly under his ear. Blaine screamed at the suddenly intense sensation, trailing off into a series of "Ah"s as Kurt worked up a rhythm, pressing a perfect circle of red into Blaine's neck.

Kurt lifted his mouth briefly to view the resulting mark. "Mine, all mine," he whispered, before diving his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned as his mouth was filled, his own tongue caught up and pushed aside with the forcefulness of Kurt's desire. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly and as carefully as he could manage while completely besotted with lust. Somewhere in the back of Blaine's brain, a thought sparked and caused him to do the same, easing off the other boy's shirt while Kurt was busy stripping him.

When both boys were shirtless and shoeless on the bed, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed harsh kisses into his chest, peppering the muscles of Kurt's body randomly as he frantically moved around, trying to touch every inch of skin.

Kurt cradled Blaine in his arms, surrendering to the sensation for a few minutes, before he simply had to kiss Blaine on the lips once again. They kissed deeply, collapsing back onto the mattress with Kurt on top.

Blaine's hands flew to his own pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing the fly. Kurt noticed the motion and paused, suddenly a bit shy. He knelt back on the bed and haltingly began to take off his own pants.

Blaine stroked his now-freed cock twice in relief, before noticing the expression on Kurt's face. His hands quickly flew to his sides and his erection flagged. "Kurt, baby, what's wrong? Are we going too fast for you?"

"No..." Kurt replied. "I want this, believe me, oh my god I want it, it's just..." he wrapped his arms around his middle and tried to beat down his insecurities. "I'm not entirely sure how to proceed."

"Um," Blaine said, trying to shake blood back into his brain, "...we both learned from the same guy, I'd think we'd be on the same page, moreso than other couples." He smiled wryly up at Kurt.

"That's kind of the problem, actually," Kurt said, dropping his hands to his lap and trying not to stare at Blaine's cock. "He would always... you know..."

"I could guess, but why don't you just say it?" said a confused Blaine.

"He topped, every single time. He was really set on it. I figured... I mean, which one of us tops? Have you ever even..." Kurt trailed off.

"Well, my internet research suggests that this is a question that every gay couple faces sooner or later," Blaine said with detached professionalism, earning a giggle from Kurt. "But I topped sometimes. It was about equal actually. I can top if that's what you're worried about."

Kurt blushed. He was frustrated by this new knowledge, but also incredibly turned on by the prospects it held. "Blaine... what if I'd rather top?"

"You want to top? That's fine." Blaine leaned up and brushed a thumb across Kurt's cheek. "I thought you meant the opposite, but I'm happy either way."

"I always wanted to try it. He would never let me." Kurt said quietly.

"That wasn't a healthy relationship, then," Blaine replied automatically.

"No shit, Blaine," Kurt snarked, popping a hand up to his own mouth in surprise at the profanity.

Blaine dissolved into laughter, tangling their hands together and pulling Kurt down on top of him. He spread his knees and maneuvered Kurt in between them, clasping their entwined hands to his chest. "I propose that Sebastian is hereby banished from our bedroom," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to their collective fingers. Kurt nodded.

"Excellent. Now, please fuck me into the mattress, beautiful." Blaine said with a smile.

**A/N: Ahhh, more Klainebows. But don't worry, there's still some good smut up ahead. And possibly more singing. What do you think? Any suggestions? Please review, it makes happy little fireworks go off in my heart!**


End file.
